Contra los gemelos Weasley
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Porque esto es por Graham, contra los gemelos Weasley. Porque Adrian no soporta que se metan con sus amigos, porque a Terence le gusta la bulla más que a un tonto una tiza, porque Cassius besaría a un muggle antes que dejar que alguien ataque a su mejor amigo y salga victorioso, porque… porque Miles es necesario. Porque al fin y al cabo son amigos.


**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a Rowling, yo hago esto por diversión.

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**Nota: **Además de los cuatro personajillos que FF me ha dejado poner, Miles Bletchey es uno de los protagonistas, pero no está en la lista de personajes.

* * *

**Año 1995. Misión: Venganza.**

Increíblemente el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin de séptimo curso está en silencio. Hasta Cassius está callado.

Tres de las cinco camas están ocupadas. Adrian Pucey está sentado en la suya, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos; Miles Bletchey y Cassius Warrington observan a Terence Higgs, que pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación como si le fuera la vida en ello. El único que falta es Graham Montague, alrededor del cual giran los pensamientos de los demás.

Adrian aparta la vista del suelo y observa, durante un rato, la trayectoria de su mejor amigo. Después se levanta y le agarra del antebrazo.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto? —dice, fulminándole con la mirada.

—No. —obtiene como toda respuesta, acto seguido Terence se suelta de su agarre y continúa.

Miles y Cassius observan la escena con interés.

— ¡Joder, que te estés quieto de una puñetera vez, Higgs! —exclama, haciendo que Terence pare un momento para fulminarle con la mirada—Ni hiperactividad ni leches, hombre, que no me dejas pensar.

—Cómo están los ánimos…—suelta Cassius, que ya estaba tardando demasiado en hablar, de repente.

Adrian gira bruscamente el cuello y le mira fijamente.

—Dime, ¿acaso tú te puedes concentrar con él—señala despectivamente a Terence con la cabeza— yendo de un lado para otro?

Cassius se encoge de hombros, haciendo que Adrian ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Dime que por lo menos estabas pensando algún plan.

La habitación se queda sumida en un silencio demasiado tenso. En un silencio que, por supuesto, apenas dura.

—Adrian—le llama Terence, que por fin se ha sentado en su cama—, sabes que te quiero, tío, pero cuando te enfadas das miedo —hace una pausa y añade—. Y además no hay dios que te aguante.

Miles, viendo que de nuevo va a empezar una discusión entre los dos amigos, decide aportar su granito de arena a la conversación.

—Yo sí que he conseguido pensar algo—comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa—, lo he llamado, Misión: Venganza.

**_Primera parte: Preparación._**

— ¿Esta vez me responderás si te vuelvo a preguntar hacia dónde vamos?

La voz de Cassius resuena por un pasillo prácticamente desierto, solo ocupado por él y Terence, que lleva sin mediar palabra desde que salieron de las mazmorras y se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia quién sabe dónde.

No, no parece que tenga intención de contestarle.

Después de que Miles explicase su plan y se repartieran las tareas, Adrian le susurró algo al oído a Terence y este salió pitando, casi sin esperar a Cassius que tenía que realizar su parte del plan con él. La parte difícil, a ellos dos les tocaba estar en el frente de la batalla.

De pronto Terence se para en seco, haciendo que Cassius casi choque contra su espalda.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué te has parado delante de una maldita pared? —pregunta este, exasperado.

De nuevo, su pregunta queda en el aire. Terence comienza a caminar delante de la pared, murmurando algo que Cassius no llega a entender.

Cuando se queda quieto una puerta aparece ante sus ojos, pero no una puerta cualquiera, una puerta enteramente rosa, con algunos brillantes desperdigados por el marco.

Terence abre la puerta y, al ver que Cassius no tiene intención de moverse, le agarra de la manga del jersey y le arrastra dentro de la estancia, que está completamente llena de botes rosas de todos los tamaños llenos hasta los topes de un líquido transparente y viscoso.

Terence sonríe satisfactoriamente y Cassius empieza a preguntarse en qué parte del plan se quedó dormido para no haberse enterado de nada.

—Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Terence le mira de hito en hito y después niega con la cabeza.

—Los gemelos Weasley tienen el pelo rojo—dice y añade, viendo que Cassius todavía no lo pilla—. Y el rojo no pega en absoluto con el rosa, obviamente.

_O-o-O_

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunta Graham Montague cuando Adrian y Miles entran en la habitación—Os dije que hoy no hacía falta que vinierais, al fin y al cabo salgo esta tarde.

La verdad es que Graham ya está mucho mejor. No le pasó nada demasiado grave, pero se llevó un buen susto, además no debe ser bonito quedarse encerrado en un armario cuando tienes claustrofobia.

Miles sonríe, ellos también estarán mejor en cuanto se venguen. Qué tiemblen.

—Solo veníamos a verte—responde Adrian encogiéndose de hombros.

Graham les mira, sabiendo que hay algo más, como todos los días.

— ¿Y…?

—Y a intentar convencerte para que se lo digas—completa Miles, ahora serio.

Una chispa de miedo se deja ver en los ojos de Montague antes de responder con toda la convicción que le es posible transmitir.

—No—dice—. Lo acabarán pagando, lo juro.

"Y mucho antes de lo que esperas" Piensa Adrian, antes de despedirse y salir de la enfermería, viendo que no tenían nada que hacer allí.

**_Segunda parte: Realización_**

Terence no podía negar que estaba nervioso. Mucho. Más de lo normal, y eso no ayudaba.

Pero es que había una infinidad de cosas que podrían salir mal: en principio les podría pillar cualquier profesor, o podrían haber calculado mal las horas y joderlo todo. Y, para más inri, tenían muy poco tiempo.

Al menos no había dejado de llover.

Cassius deja escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando oye el sonido de las duchas y sigue a Terence, que ya está dentro.

Terence cierra los ojos, golpea al aire con el puño y suelta una carcajada completamente silenciosa. Han tenido suerte, los bates de los gemelos están puestos encima de su ropa, casi señalándoles qué es lo que deben de hacer.

Armados con un bote del líquido transparente, empiezan a embadurnar los uniformes de los gemelos. Cuando terminan, Cassius pasa la mano sobre uno de los jerséis: está completamente seco, parece que todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

_O-o-O_

Adrian quiere matar a Terence, apenas le queda media hora y todavía no han encontrado su maldita cámara.

La parte de la habitación que corresponde a Terence parece un volcán en erupción y allí no hay quien encuentre nada y lo peor es que seguramente él tampoco sepa dónde están las cosas. No hay manera, mientras Adrian registra el cajón de su ropa interior, Miles busca en los cajones del baño, pero nada.

Quizá Graham elige el peor momento para entrar en su habitación, el suelo es como un campo de minas, las camas están desechas y el baño parece un trastero. Además Adrian tiene un calzoncillo de Terence en la mano.

—Jo-der, creo que prefiero volver a la enfermería—comenta, mientras recorre el lugar con la mirada. Después mira a Adrian y sonríe—. Y Adrian, ya sabemos que estás en la otra acera, pero fantasear con los gayumbos de Higgs es raro. Muy raro.

Adrian le fulmina con la mirada, hace una bola con el calzoncillo y se lo tira a la cabeza.

—Eh, eh, eh—dice Miles desde la puerta del baño—, dejad de pelearos y buscad la cámara, por Salazar, que a este paso no llegamos.

— ¿Llegar a dónde? —pregunta Graham, desconcertado.

—Eso no importa. Busca. —contesta Bletchey, con tono autoritario.

—Pero… ¿Buscáis la cámara de Terence? Porque la tengo yo, me la dejó el mes pasado.

Adrian se levanta a la velocidad de la luz y se abalanza sobre él, agarrándole de los hombros.

—Dámela ¡Ya!

Graham rebusca en su baúl, todavía sin saber de qué va el tema y, en cuanto saca la cámara, sus compañeros le agarran de los brazos y le arrastran fuera.

**_Tercera parte: Resultado._**

Los tres chicos corren como alma que lleva el diablo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, no les importa la lluvia, ni el viento que consigue atravesar sus uniformes, el clima es perfecto. Adrian, que lleva la cámara que le ha quitado a Graham por el camino, es el primero en llegar a la entrada del campo de quidditch.

Cassius y Terence esperan en la grada más alta, radiantes de felicidad.

Cuando se reúnen Miles pregunta, exhausto, cuánto queda para que comience el espectáculo.

—Tres minutos. —responde Cassius, mirando satisfecho el reloj que lleva en la muñeca.

— ¿Tres minutos exactamente para qué? —pregunta Graham, después de un tiempo, que todavía no sabe por qué está allí, calándose.

—Ahora uno y medio—le corrige Cassius.

—Para la venganza, por supuesto—responde Adrian, sonriente.

—Contra los gemelos Weasley—apunta Miles.

—Por ti—termina Terence, cuando los Gryffindor salen del vestuario.

Sin duda el rosa y el rojo no pegan. Nadie puede negar que una foto de los gemelos Weasley con el uniforme teñido de rosa queda que ni pintada en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala común de Slytherin, en la pared de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo queda aún mejor.

Está demostrado que nadie se mete con un Slytherin y sale victorioso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Por Merlín, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esto. Que conste que es un intento de fic de humor que... meh, no me ha quedado muy allá, pero algo es algo. La historia se sitúa poco después de que Montague salga del Armario Evanescente.


End file.
